Healing Scars of the Past
by DRAGONQUEEN4EVER
Summary: Xenia Lillian Potter- Black and her blood adopted friend and now sister Hermione Jane Granger-Black learn about the existence of the elemental continents though a book in the Potter Library, and due to the betrayal of a selected few from the Weasley family they decide to try and find a new beginning in the Village of Konoha. Full Summary inside.


Healing scars of the Past

Summary- Xenia Lillian Potter- Black and her blood adopted friend and now sister Hermione Jane Granger-Black learn about the existence of the elemental continents though a book in the Potter Library, and due to the betrayal of a selected few from the Weasley family they decide to try and find a new beginning in the Village of Konoha. Will they find the happiness they seek or will they just be for heart break like Britain? Plus what is this talk about a bloodline?

Mistress of the Death!Fem!Harry, Blood Adopted! Hermione, Weasley! Bashing. Manipulative! Dumbledore.

Based on- Two Scarred Souls Heal Each Other by Vain Gloriousness

Author's note- I would like to thank Vain Gloriousness for letting me use this idea, and I hope she will like my story that was inspired by her story. So all credit go to her

Chapter One – Konoha

It was a bright and sunny day on a road most used by the merchants of the fire country, to anyone it would seem like any other day nothing to special about it, but then that changed the moment that was a loud crack that echoed though out the area. Two young women appeared after the crack, one who fell flat on her face cursing as well. While her companion just stumbled and smirked at her friend.

"Still have trouble with Port keys, Xenia?"The young brown haired woman asked her petite friend who was just getting up from the rather ungraceful fall to the road.

"Yes, I think someone cursed me to have such luck with them, at least my fire bolt never gets cursed, So Hermione got the map?, "Xenia replied to her friend remembering the map the goblins gave them as a little thanks for helping with some Death Eater Problems during the War. How and why they had a map from the hidden continents she didn't know and didn't ask.

"Yes and apparently it's like your father map of Hogwarts, and was on the main road so we just have to just head that way north and we should reach Konoha in about an hour or two." Hermione told her friend as she noticed her friend space out much like the time when the mark of the deathly hollows appeared on her chest, what he wanted now.

Moments passed for the brown haired witch as he friend stood stalk still not moving any inch the only sign of her still being alive was her chest rising and falling, and want felt like eternity for Hermione Xenia's head snapped up. She had a rather hesitant look on her face.

"Xenia you okay, did death want something?", Hermione asked her with a worried look on her face.

Xenia stayed quiet for a few minutes thinking.

"It was nothing to be worried about, Death was just telling me I picked a good village to live in. Don't know why though, I guess it will e revealed when the time is right. Now come on let's get to the village", Xenia said seriously before her last statement which she said quite childishly as she attempted to run ahead of her now elder sister.

"Something's never change with you, Xenia do they?" Hermione asked her little sister as she kept a firm grip on the back of her shirt

"Of course not, if I changed like normal people I wouldn't be that fun to be around would I Mione?" Xenia said as she got ready to try to run again only to yet again be stopped by her sister.

"Calm down you're acting as if the village will grow legs and run off" Hermione said as she yet again kept her grip on Xenia's shirt.

"Mione, you never know it could", was the Mistress of Death's comeback as she turned to her friend and stuck her tongue out at her.

"You know for a Mistress of Death you are rather childish", Hermione said she was able to let go of her friend as she began to walk beside her calming down even though the gates of the village were coming into view.

The two witches couldn't help but wonder about how their lives came to this, had someone told the two that they would end up living in a ninja village about a year ago they would have thought that person was insane. It had all started around the time of the nearing Death Eater trails, Hermione had been seeing their friend Ron while she had just been coming and going though life while having Remus and Sirius living at her estate somewhat against their will with her Godson Teddy. When the Death Eater's trail was only a few days time, Hermione was admitted to a hospital after she had collapse at the Potter Manor while they were talking about how the trails were going to go like. While she was being treated she found out that her friend was under the influence of a level three love potion one of the strongest and most toxic if brewed wrong, which since it was brewed by Ron so it was the worst kind of potion toxin it was a miracle that Hermione was still alive with the kind of poison that Ron induced. On the suggestion of the healers she had herself get checked for any kind of potions that could be influencing her. The results for her were shocking to say the least she had been under the Loyalty potions keyed to Dumbledore, and Love Potions keyed to Ron and his older brothers Bill and Charlie. They had pressed charges but Dumbledore interfered and they practical got off scot free. While Bill and Charlie all charges were dropped after the use of a certain truth Potion. Ron had gotten 2 years of probation and a fine of 2,000 gallons, Ginny who had helped Ron slip Hermione the poorly made Love Potion- was fined 2500 gallons and had to see a mind healer since she was still showing effects from the possession from her time with the Memory of Tom Riddle. Their mother was sentenced to 6 months on house arrest and then another 16 months on probation for assisting and coming up with the idea for her children. After their former friend and his sister and mother betrayal to them the two witches found themselves in the Potter and Black Library Planning to leave England while also trying to find a very hard to get place to live and that was how they found out about Konoha.

"Yeah I guess you could call it releasing my inner child since my relatives never let me acted my age growing up, I had to act like their mini maid but not no more.!" Xenia said as she let out a laugh, and her sister just smiled at her.

"You never will change will you" Hermione said softly to herself as she watched her friend turned sister bounce around her heels.

Izumo and Kotetsu were once again for another boring day at guard duty for the front Gate. So far no one of interest had come though they just made sure the documents were real and no one coming though the gates had anything that was contraband. It was about noon when something new arrived in the form of two young women, one who had a rather fierce looking Red Tailed Hawk who was calmly perched on the black haired girl's shoulder. The two had stopped at the front of the gates admiring the large gates which wasn't anything too unusual. Though when the Brunette made her way over to them.

"Excuse me but could you tell me and my sister where we should go in order to apply for citizen ship?" the Brunette asked them walking up to the counter they sat behind- which let the duo get a good look at her, well built about 5 foot long wavy brown hair that reached about mid back, wore a dark pants with a simple light colored shirt. Her dark haired sister was wearing a black skirt that went to her knees a forest green shirt and a black coat with a simple pair of boots but what caught their attention the most about the Brunette Beauty's sister were her eyes they were a Bright Emerald Green that put some of the trees in the village to shame, and the fact she had a rather large Red Tailed Hawk on her shoulder.

Kotetsu then snapped out of his hazed and gave directions to the Hokage Tower where they could apply citizen ship. When the women were walking away preferably the small ravenette.

"The Raven totally was checking me out", Izumo said once the two were out of hearing distance.

"No that was me" Kotetsu corrected.

The two then began to bicker over who the ravenette was looking at. Unaware that a certain Hawk was beginning to make a Hit list and that they had already made that list.

With Xenia, both of the girls had to admit the village was a nice peaceful village. When they arrived at the Tower Xenia's Hawk Aries flew off in to a tree before they walked in. after being shown to a room by the staff after showing their papers, though they were separated, since apparently the goblins had their status as nobles once they really got a look at them, that and the village interviewed anyone who wanted to apply for citizen ship.

Xenia looked around the room she was in, she had the sneaking suspicion that someone was watching her, then again she shouldn't be surprise this was a ninja village so they were probably just making sure that she and Hermione posed no threat to the village.

After about 30 minutes the door opened to reveal a tall rather scared faced man, the young raven couldn't help but fall back in to her chair, she could tell that this man meant business, and she'd be wise not to mess or play around with him. Though she had to admit that he was rather handsome.

Author's note- Yes done after about a month or so thinking about how to start this. This story is based off of Two Scarred Souls Heal Each Other by Vain Gloriousness. So all credit go to her.

On a side note who would you like to see Xenia and Hermione be paired with, though no yuri.


End file.
